I gave you all
by Maira Lily
Summary: Albus Dumbledore sabe que le queda poco tiempo de vida, por ello decide escribirle una carta a su antiguo amor. Porque ya no le queda nada que perder, ¿verdad?


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de JK. Rowling. El fic está inspirado en la canción del grupo Munford and sosn de la que recibe el nombre, me pareció apropiado.

**I gave you all.**

"_17 de octubre de 1996_

_La madrugada está avanzada y me temo que esta noche será una velada en la que el insomnio gobernará sobre mí. Es pesaroso que esto ocurra cada vez con mayor frecuencia, aunque he de reconocer que nunca he sido demasiado débil ante Morfeo. Esta noche el cielo parece un profundo lago oscuro sin vida, en el que no se mueve nada y al que nada perturba. Es extraño que siendo invierno se puede hallar una noche tan hermosa como esta a través de la ventana. Por supuesto el compañero de esta oscura noche es el viento que ulula entre los árboles y arranca sus hojas con tiranía. Sin embargo tengo el placer de encontrarme ajeno a lo que se halle tras estos muros de piedra, en una cálida habitación iluminada por la luz de las velas._

_Hace unos días, estaba yo sentado observando pasar el tiempo que ante nadie ni por nadie se detiene, cuando una luz dorada y rojiza surgió junto a mí. Me giré rápidamente para ver qué sucedía y me maravillé al contemplar como Fawkes se desvanecía entre largas llamas que lamían su cuerpo reduciéndolo a cenizas. Tras unos segundos del montón gris y sin vida nació una figura desplumada y ciega, una cría de fénix. Mi anciana mente quiso alzar mi mano hacia las llamas que parecían hermosas a la vez que aterradoras, por suerte un atisbo de inteligencia colocó mis pies sobre el suelo y rechacé la idea de dejar que esa luz anaranjada lamiera mi cuerpo como lo había hecho con el de fawkes._

_Son diversas las cualidades que posee un fénix, su belleza sobrenatural es probablemente una de ellas. Sus colores rojizos, amarillos y anaranjados no son más que la representación de su esencia. Al fin y al cabo un fénix no es otra cosa que fuego, fuego que arde intensamente unos instantes y que se convierte en plumas y sangre. Tienen una fuerza extraordinaria y sus lágrimas son curativas, además son muy leales. Pero la característica que me atrajo en su momento, y que dice más de mi de lo que me gustaría, es que un fénix es un ser inmortal. Destinado a no perecer y a vivir para siempre, al contrario que el resto de los seres. Su vida es un ciclo que comienza con la vida y que termina con la vida._

_Ahora que mi vida se acerca a su fin me gustaría, más que nunca, poder cerrar los ojos un instante y al volver a abrirlos descubrir que soy nuevamente un niño. He meditado mucho acerca de esta última idea y la respuesta siempre se me escapa, me temo que ni yo mismo soy lo bastante inteligente como para dar con ella: ¿Estaría destinado entonces a cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez, vida tras vida?_

_La inmortalidad tiene sus ventajas como bien supo mi buen amigo Nicolas, que gozó de ella durante muchos años. Pero es también una responsabilidad y mal asumida una carga. Recuerdo que Nicolas gozó de ella junto a su mujer, habría sido capaz él de vivir eternamente sin una mujer a la que amar infinitamente sin temer que en cualquier instante su corazón dejase de latir. Prefiero pensar que la inmortalidad está hecha para aquellos que no quieran amar o para aquellos que aman más el mundo y el cambio que a las personas que hacen posible esos cambios. Pero lo cierto es que ansiar la inmortalidad es para los cobardes, sólo aquellos que teman a la muerte desean eludirla, aquellos que no sepan valorar el poder de la muerte y la teman intentarán aferrarse a la vida con uñas y dientes. Porque, qué hay más allá, tras el fino velo de la muerte, tal vez no haya nada o tal vez haya otro mundo libre de dolor y remordimientos en el que el perdón sea una necesidad no una opción. Tal vez un lugar en el que todos podamos ser iguales y libres sin importar nada. Pero supongo que para nosotros los magos, seres egoístas que temen perder su poder algún día nunca nos parecerá buen momento para morir, siempre habrá cosas por hacer, palabras por decir, lugares a los que viajar, personas a las que conocer y amar. _

_Dicen que lo que diferencia a las criaturas inteligentes de las que no lo son es precisamente tener conciencia de que algún día vamos a morir, de que todos estamos destinados a perecer tarde o temprano. Sin embargo este conocimiento nos aterra y por ello intentamos olvidarlo y evitar pensar en ello, pero en la vejez cuando intuyes que cada día puede ser el último atisbas que cada instante, que cada "tic" del reloj puede ser el final. Y no puedes evitar echar un vistazo a la larga lista de días que corren a tu cuenta, de todas las vivencias y emociones que has degustado, de todas las cosas que no hiciste y que te hubiese gustado hacer. Porque ese es otro punto importante las cosas que no has hecho y las que sí. Lo que no hiciste ya no puedes hacerlo y lo que has hecho ya no puedes remediarlo. Por eso me atrevo a decir que mi artilugio mágico por excelencia es el pensadero, brillante y cruel, maravilloso y doloroso, todo al mismo tiempo. _

_Podría decir que eso es lo que me mantiene despierto esta noche, la conciencia de que mi final es inminente y de que casi toda mi vida me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Es cierto que he aportado grandes cosas al mundo de la magia pero como persona he sido decepcionante, nunca fue un buen hijo, ni un buen hermano ni siquiera fui un buen amante. Siempre he dicho que el amor es lo que nos une a todos y lo que nos hace iguales, los magos aman, los muggles aman, los hombres lobo aman, los centauros y las veelas también. Todos amamos y dejamos que nos amen y aquellos que viven sin amor son ciegos, aquellos que creen que no lo necesitan son unos necios. Aunque es triste admitir que ansiando yo tanto el amor para todos solo haya amado una vez en mi larga vida y además al hombre equivocado. _

_De poder vivir para siempre elegiría vivir siendo el afable anciano que aparece en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, un anciano que ha aprendido de sus errores y que no volverá a cometerlos, aunque sea un anciano que vive anclado es sus recuerdos y en sus anhelos. Puesto que con esta apariencia no dañaría a nadie más, ni a mi familia, ni a mí mismo ni a la persona que más daño me hizo, el hombre del que me enamoré con tanta locura que perdí el norte._

_Si, porque este pedazo de pergamino sobre el que estoy plasmando mis pensamientos está lleno de ti. Porque nunca conseguí olvidarme de ti, de todo lo que tú eras para mí y de lo que todavía eres. Nunca podré olvidar tu sonrisa de dientes blancos, tu cabello dorado que desafiaba al sol, tus manos blancas de dedos largos y finos; dedos de pianista, tu aroma a libertad que aún hoy atormenta mi mente. Tu voz ronca y grave que hacía que mis rodillas temblasen constantemente y que suspirase cada vez que girabas el rostro hacia el infinito. Lo que más anhelo de todas las cosas que nunca olvidaré de ti y de las que nunca fui ni seré dueño será tu calidez, el cálido agarre de tus dedos sobre los míos, de tu mano sobre mi cuello y sobre mi rostro, pero sobre todo de tus labios sobre los míos y de tu aliento contra mi oído. _

_Fuiste mi paraíso prohibido y a la vez mi ardiente infierno, fuiste la persona que más amé y por la que más sufrí. Lo cual nos demuestra que el amor puede ser vil y cruel y que se niega a doblegarse ante nosotros pues no es si no él quién decide a quién debemos amar y si se nos devolverá ese amor o no. En mi caso el amor o posiblemente el encaprichamiento sólo me otorgó un par de meses de éxtasis total y más tarde un profundo agujero en el pecho que duele con cada gota de aire que inspiro._

_Recuerdo a la perfección la primera vez que nos vimos, debe de ser uno de los recuerdos que más veces en visitado en mis momentos de soledad porque por aquel entonces sólo éramos dos jóvenes con talento que esperaban algo más en la vida. Era un día de verano apacible y una brisa suave, casi inexistente recorría las calles de Godic's hollow. Cansado del silencio que reinaba en mi casa me asomé a la puerta a sentir como mis cabellos, por aquel entonces de un presumible color rojo, se mecían mágicamente. Una mariposa revoloteó sobre mi cabeza y la seguí con la mirada pero, cuando alzó el vuelo en dirección Este mi mirada la perdió para centrarse en unos afilados ojos verdes que brillaban con luz propia. Un muchacho alto, de cabello rubio y ropas sencillas me devolvía la mirada con fijeza. Tragué saliva con dificultad e intenté mover los pies pero me percaté de que estaba anclado por alguna especie de fuerza superior al suelo de madera del porche. Con paso decidido se presentó junto a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y desde los escasos centímetros que nos separaban me percaté con mayor atención de lo hermoso que era el rostro de ese joven._

_-Gellert Grindelwald.- En ese instante en que tu sonrisa picarona nació de tus labios junto con el rumor de tu voz flotando en el aire supe que aquel revoltijo que sentía en el estómago no eran náuseas y que aquella sonrisa que sentía nacer en mi propio rostro no eran sino, curiosamente, amor._

_Por desgracia la última vez que nos vimos sólo me dejó un amargo recuerdo que no me atrevo a compartir ni conmigo mismo. Es más fácil obviar cuanto te amé que aceptar cuanto me dolió el perderte definitivamente bajo mis propias manos, no quiero saber cuánto me afectó verte caer de rodillas frente a mí con el rostro surcado en lágrimas que supongo eran de pura furia por no haber conseguido ni que yo me uniera a ti, ni las reliquias, ni dominar el mundo._

_Pero quiero que sepas que a estas alturas no siento ningún tipo de rencor contra ti y probablemente nunca lo he sentido puesto que siempre estuve más ocupado en culparme a mi mismo que en juzgarte a ti. De esta forma me despido de ti, dándote las gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida y lamentándome precisamente por lo mismo._

_PD: Te amo, Gellert Grindelwald, el único mago que puede jactarse de haber conseguido el corazón de Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore."_

Un grito desgarra el silencio de la prisión de piedra situada en la cima de un acantilado cerca del mar. En la habitación que consta de una cama y una pequeña ventana a través de la cual se cuela todo el aire gélido del mar invernal un hombre se acurruca en un rincón y solloza sonoramente. No le importa que los celadores vengan ha hacerle callar a golpes, no le importan las risas del hombre de la celda frente a la suya, lo único que tiene importancia en ese momento es esa estúpida carta que le ha traído el condenado fénix del maldito Dumbledore.

Porque ese hombre que se cree tan inteligente no sabe nada, pero tal vez ni él mismo sabe nada. Porque pese a ser un mago poderoso y de mente privilegiada, Gellert Grindelwald no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a Albus Dumbledore hasta aquel día de 1945 en que lo perdió. Y lo único que hace desde que está ahí encerrado es repetir como un mantra el nombre de aquel mago de cabello pelirrojo que se coló tan hondo que ni siquiera el propio Gellert se dio cuenta. Porque ahora que sabe que Albus va a morir siente que se le corta la respiración y que tal vez, sólo tal vez él se equivocó con toda esa obsesión insana sobre el poder. Y así, abrazando la carta y gritando en un idioma que los celadores que están abriendo la puerta no comprenden, gime la última frase que ese hombre le ha dedicado y que inexplicablemente le ha llenado de orgullo el pecho, porque…

-Yo también te amo, no sé si por aquel entonces lo sabía pero ahora, que no puedo hacer nada para remediar lo que sucedió ni lo que sucederá sé que lo que siento por ti es amor.

Y este es el último pensamiento racional que tiene Gellert Grindelwald antes de que los celadores hagan que olvide todo lo que una vez paso por su cabeza excepto una cosa, un nombre: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Fin


End file.
